


baking for the one

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jeongin is only mentioned, M/M, Valentine's Day, bffs jisung/felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Jisung gets bribed by his best friend to join a Valentine's day baking class.





	1. asking for a favor

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, it's my first time writing a fic.  
> i had the idea for a minsung valentine fic but idk if i managed to write it well as i wanted it to be T.T
> 
> the title is a lame pun for "waiting for the one" lmao i'm sry
> 
> please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix asks for a favor from his best friend.

**\- felix♡ -**

jisung  
jisungie  
jisungie…hyung

....what’s with the hyunG  
i’m only a day older???  
waIT A MINUTE  
you only play the hyung card when  
you’re really desperate for something!1!! 

  


uh...I-  
_*felix♡ is typing…*_

  


cAN YOU TYPE ANY SLOWER  
I CAN’T WAIT THAT LONG

  


asdghjkl CHILL.  
binnie hyung was asking me about something ugh

  


yeah yeah binnie binnie changbinnie,  
your one and only boyfriend uGH  
the love of your life, your soulmate, The One,  
whom you’re willing to sacrifice even ME, your bff for :)))  
icb we’ve been best friends for wHat like 8 years now???  
AND you still pay more attention to him than me SMH 

  


...so do you wanna know what I wanted to ask you  
or nah

  


OFC I DO!1!!  
You don’t just leave me hanging here  
thinking about the 1025914 possible scenarios right?  
rigHT?!

  


why u gotta exaggerate and keyboard smash the numbers -_-  
so what I wanted to say was...you know Valentine’s Day is coming up in a few weeks?  
There’s a baking class thing taking place on Tuesdays after school

  


uh huh, and this concerns me how…?

  


a few seniors from the home econs club, i think?  
are running this baking class to help out students learn  
how to bake stuff for Valentine’s day  
so they can um, bake it for their loved ones…? Or like-

  


oh wow and you are telling me this because??  
Hurry up and type faster man

  


ugh there’s a Lot of details can u be patient and reply ONLY once i’m done

  


ok ok fin e

  


so their goal or whatever objective thingy is to teach students how to bake for their loved ones  
or as confession gifts during V-day y’know?  
if you sign up with a friend, you only gotta pay only for 1 person instead of two (2)  
you know i’m not good at cooking, what even at baking s i g h  
binnie hyung’s the better one at those in our rs mehehe  
so i thought for this valentine’s i wanna bake him some stuff!!  
i would’ve asked seungmin but he’s already good at baking??  
Plus he’s always busy with hyunjin anyways asdsdfljkl  
that’s why i’m asking you, my bestest best friend :’)))  
K now u can reply

  


ok so first of all, i caN’T BELIEVE  
I WASN’T THE FIRST PERSON YOU THOUGHT OF ASKING FIRST  
I THOUGHT WE WERE BFFFS!! Hdu betray me liddis  
second of all, what’s in it for me?? Do i get to make you do stuff for me >:D  
and hdu K me

  


i’m sorry??  
cause i thought since it was for v-day and all lovey dovey and sweet for couples  
your dramatic single ass self wouldn’t even wanna know about it u.u

  


wow ok thanks for pointing out that i,  
a more than average good-looking guy who is super adorable,   
fun, charming guy is **_still_** single at my age  
bad enough our 2000’s gc is filled with lovey-dovey shit  
seungmin and hyunjin all over each other, YOUR dates with changbin  
and my lonely ass who can only share pics of memes and food  
at this rate i'm gonna die single

  


you just haven’t met _THE one_  
don’t get so sed ok, ily eventho you’re single and lonely :*  
i’ll always be here for you  <3

  


i'm so-  
felix y r u being so nice ily2

  


:’))) so pls do me this favor alright  
i’ll pay for it and i’ll buy you your fave ice cream every week after the baking class :D  
and no, you don’t get to make me do stuff for you

  


OMG ICE CREAM!1!!!  
done deAL IT’S A DEAL

  


YASSSSSSSS  
im omw to the dorm rn!!  
C u in a bit 

  


pls bring me some food thx  
im very hungry 

_*read by felix♡*_

  


smh i know you read the msg ugh  
fine i’ll die of starvation and no one will join the class with u  
goodbYE

  


stfu stop being dramatic  
i was paying for some snacks u ass

  


omg i take it all back  
I’LL BE WAITING ♥♥♥


	2. let the bakings begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **23rd January 2018**  
>     
> Baking classes begin.

When Jisung woke up to get ready for classes, Felix was already out of their dorm.  
Tuesdays were tutorial classes which they both don’t share, Felix with his Advanced Maths and Jisung with his Business Studies.

Jisung doesn’t get why Felix loves Maths so much, what more Advanced Maths. He’d rather burn all his flannels than take up another maths related subject for sure. Sometimes he’d tease felix that the only reason he’s taking up advanced maths is because his boyfriend - Changbin, is the TA for it and that it’s just an excuse to spend more lovey dovey time together etc etc etc.

 

In case you’re wondering, no, jisung isn’t bitter. Okay, maybe a little bit bitter that he’s still single.

 

Tuesdays are Jisung’s favorite because he only needs to get up at 11am for his class at noon and then he has the rest of the day free. He gets up and about his usual routine and heads to class.

  


  


**\- jisungie♡ -**

jisung  
where are you??  
it’s almost 2pm, i’m waiting near the home econs room for you

  


i’m omw to the convenience store to get snacks before heading back to the dorm to chill  
why are you there???

  


...you forgot didn't u ¬_¬  
jisungie you forgot???  
FL: the valentines baking class! >_<

  


oh OH saflsdjn why didn’t you remind me!! (」ﾟДﾟ)」

  


...i did, last night -.-

  


r u sure i acknowledged you or was i already sleeping

  


jisungie pls  
hurry up or no ice cream for you :)))

  


nooo i need my f r e e ice cream  
I’M OMW

  


  
 

Felix watched as a few familiar faces entered the home economics room, checked his phone for any updates from jisung, none. “wonder if he got lost..”, felix sighed and pocketed his phone.  
As if on cue, he looks up and sees jisung running from the other end of the hallway. 

“I’M HERE!!!” Jisung screamed, reaching Felix and panting heavily. 

“I can’t believe I let you drag me into joining this class ugh”, Jisung puffs his cheeks and side eyes felix. “Not my fault you gave in at the mention of ice cream, who knows maybe you’ll from the one in this class” joked Felix. “Let’s go in”, Felix grabbed Jisung’s hand and pulled him into the classroom.

The classroom had 6 individual islands, each in black with space enough for 3-4 students to work with. Baking ingredients and utensils were already placed onto the island tops along with red aprons.

Felix led Jisung to the island in the middle by the window, where they both sat down and glanced around briefly to take in their surroundings. Both have never been into the home economics room and were amazed at how clean and spacious it was. All islands had been taken up and students were all seated and chit-chatting while waiting for the class to start.

At the front of the classroom, two students in yellow aprons were setting up their own island with utensils while everyone else were busy talking and getting to know each other. 

“Oh, the one dark-haired one is Chan sunbaenim! I think he’s leading the class, not sure who’s the blonde one though” mentioned Felix whilst pointing out Chan. “Binnie hyung introduced me to him before, they’re roommates and he’s a really cool hyung who loves to cook!”

Jisung wondered how come Felix never mentioned this before and was going to question him before Chan’s voice broke the noise in the room, “Hi guys! Welcome to Chan’s Kitchen!! I’m Chan and this is Woojin, we’re both in our senior year. There’s another person coming to help us out in carrying out the classes but--”

The front door swung open with a loud thud as it hit the wall, a dark brunette with slightly disheveled hair rushed to the front of the classroom, “Chan hyung! Woojin hyung!! Omg I’m so sorry I’m late! I was with helping Jeonginnie prepare for the dance club activity and lost track of time and AND--”, said person finally took a deep breathe and realised he had made such an entrance. He turned around, facing the classroom and bowed lightly, “..uh um hi, I’m Minho, the other person helping out for this baking class..?”, lightly waving his left hand and smiling sheepishly before turning back towards Chan and Woojin again, continuing his explanation to them.

If anyone had seen the look on Jisung’s face the moment Minho rushed into the classroom, they would say he looked as if he possibly met the one - no less than that, not even just a potential crush. The expression in his eyes tells it all, his mouth slightly open in awe, everything around him tuned out and his sole focus was on the person who seemed to be talking really fast to the two seniors in front, was the latter rapping? 

He swore to god he felt his heart skipped a couple of beats when the other boy smiled. 

Jisung did not realise he was spacing out.

“yo Jisungie..?”  
“hey Jisungie??”

Felix nudged him multiple times trying to get Jisung’s attention but seems like he failed.

The former didn’t get any reaction from his best friend and looked the direction where Jisung was looking at. Upon realising Jisung was looking at Minho with his eyes so wide, barely blinking, Felix smirked to himself, “oh he’s whipped at first sight”.

“Yah, Han Jisung!”, Felix started to poke Jisung’s cheek continuously. 

Jisung was pulled out of his own world and swears to god he almost broke his neck when he whipped his head around to meet Felix’s amused look. 

“Huh, what did you say?”  
“Nothing~~”, Felix had the teasing tone but somehow Jisung didn’t catch it, merely shrugging it off. 

 

Chan explained that it was a 4-week class, each week focusing on different bakers’ and sugar confections, ranging from cakes to chocolates. To start off, they were going to bake cakes - chocolate cakes, specifically. Recipes were laid out on their workspace alongside necessary ingredients. “Let’s have some fun guys!!” cheered Chan, proceeding to start baking as well while Woojin and Minho walked around the classroom to see if anyone needed assistance. 

Jisung couldn’t wait to bake them just so he could eat them, hoping that it will turn out well. How hard could baking a simple chocolate cake be anyway? Turning back to Felix once again, Jisung raised his voice a little, “LET’S BAKE IT WELL FELIXXXX”, his best friend replied with a loud “FIGHTINGGGG!!” with exaggerated arms flailing causing both to laugh it off and start baking.

Not even 10 minutes in, their island was a mess, a legit mess from all the pouring of dry ingredients which they had to measure and put into the mixing bowl. If you think Felix would have some clue or experience baking being around his boyfriend who cooks and bakes well, you thought wrong. Both boys were clueless, looking like dumb and dumber. 

Woojin passed by their place a few times offering assistance but they declined with “it’s okay, really, we’re cool, WE GOT THIS”, so he just watches them from afar hoping (re: praying) they won’t burn down the classroom or something. 

Minho was assigned to assist and watch out for the other half of the classroom, so he didn’t pass by the two best friends' place at all.

The other students were pretty quiet, fully focused on their baking, Chan speaking out once in awhile giving out tips and reminders. Surprisingly even Jisung and Felix were so focused as well, not wanting to fail baking such a simple cake. One could say this is the most quiet they’ve been around each other in public, they are always laughing and screaming at each other (in a playful manner) all the time. 

As the clock on the wall closed in at 5PM, everyone had successfully finish baking their chocolate cake and decorated them. Chan was impressed with how well their first class had went, thanking everyone for working hard, enjoying the class and not to forget, for not burning down the classroom. 

Jisung and Felix took a bite of their cake and thanked god for the existence of chocolate and for not letting them burn down the classroom. Both couldn’t believe they managed to bake a cake, what more a chocolate cake which turned out pretty good. Jisung was going to brag to his baking skills to Hyunjin and Seungmin later.

“That’s all for today guysss!! See y’all next Tuesday~” greeted Chan before students started to leave the classroom. 

“Oh my god Felix, I’m so exhausted from baking. How do people do this for a living? This is more tiring than me waking up for ONE class, Felix ahhhh~~” whined Jisung who proceeded to plant his face sideways on the table not realising the flour residue on top. 

Felix chuckled and pointed to Jisung’s face “hey hey you got flour on your cheek right now, hurry clean it off!! I don’t wanna walk with you looking like toshio into Baski--”

“OMG ICE CREAM I ALMOST FORGOT. LEGGO LEGGOOOO”

Jisung hurriedly wiped his cheek with the kitchen towel and tugged Felix’s hand out of the classroom. Ofcourse polite Felix didn’t forget to shout thanks and waved goodbye to Chan, Woojin and Minho on their way out.

They had ice cream and a light dinner before heading back to their dorm. Jisung went to wash up while Felix left to find his boyfriend to share some of the cake they had successfully baked. 

Jisung then plopped face down onto his bed, getting ready for bed. He thinks about the class earlier minus the whole moment with Minho, how happy he was with their cake and most importantly his favorite ice cream that he’ll get in the coming few weeks.


	3. who dat who dat who dat boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **30th January 2018**  
>     
> Jisung can’t help but take notice of a certain senior.

It was a quarter to 2pm, sitting on the bench outside facing the classroom, Jisung was waiting for Felix to arrive.

  


**\- felix♡ -**

hey where u at  
i’m at the benchhhh  
everyone’s in the classroom already  
they keep asking me to go in but i’m scared to go in without u D:  
hurry uP

  


Sighing and locking his phone, he gave up waiting for a reply. Swaying his feet together, separating them, following a certain beat, he looked at both ends of the hallway waiting for his best friend.  
The classroom door opened with a slight thud, to say Jisung got startled was an understatement, he jumped on the spot because he was so surprised. 

Minho’s head popped out from the doorway looking around before his eyes landed on Jisung, “Ah, I don’t think I know your name but are you coming in?”

Jisung being Jisung, looked around before pointing to himself, “..Me..?”

“Yeah, you~ Come on in, I’m sure your friend will come later”, Minho smiled and waved him to enter, before turning back into the classroom. 

Jisung had his mouth in a slight ‘o’, blinking a few times before gathering his things and entering the class. His mind was replaying Minho’s smile earlier and he notes down how beautiful that smile is as he makes his way to the same island he and Felix used last week.

  


**\- felix♡ -**

istg lee felix if you ditch me today  
i will kidnap your boyfriend’s beloved munchlax that you always sleep with and throw it off the roof  
pls don’t leave me to die here aloNE  
...  
who’s gonna buy me ice cream щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
i take back my blackmail earlier  
ily pls come here safely

  


Sighing for the nth time in the past 30 minutes, Jisung arranges his things and puts on the apron. Apparently, it’s cookies that they’re going to bake today, another favorite of his — let’s be real any food are Jisung’s favorite — which makes him feel just a little be better.

Chan announces that they will start in about 5-10 minutes, so Jisung unlocks his phone and scrolls through the messages he sent to Felix earlier, still no reply. 

“I’m gonna die today, alone. Lee Felix you better have a good explanation”, he muttered under his breath, placing his phone on the island top. 

“Hey, your friend isn’t here yet?”, he looks up to see who was talking to him — Minho.

Jisung’s facial expression was similar to (°—°), why is he like this around Minho?  
Apparently Minho and Woojin swapped sides to assist this week.

“Nope, he hasn’t replied me yet ahhh, how am I going to bake aloneee”, Jisung whined without realising it.

“Ah~ it’s okay, I can help you out while waiting for him!”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, yeah, Chan says I can because everyone else seems pretty okay with their baking already. Unless you don’t want me to…?”

Jisung didn’t realise he had been staring a little bit too much at Minho’s eyes and lips when he was talking. Snapping out of it, “I- yes please, help me out...Minho..h-hyung?”

“Haha alright, you can call me Minho or Minho-hyung it’s fine. Ah what’s your name!”, Minho chuckled at Jisung’s reply, the older's eyes crinkled up slightly which Jisung noticed.

“Jisung! Sometimes people call me Jisungie or Sungie, I’m okay with whichever”

“Okay, Jisungie~~ Let’s start then?”, Minho already had his bright yellow apron on and took Felix’s place beside him.

  


Minho helped Jisung out with the measurements and mixing of ingredients, casual talk here and there. Turns out Minho’s 2 years Jisung’s senior, in the same class as Chan and Woojin. He’s also the president for the Dance club — which Jisung is both amazed and surprised at — whereas Jisung is part of the Music club and soccer team with Hyunjin. 

Jisung makes a note to check out the dance club one day, or maybe even join if they’re open for recruitment. It’d be nice to see how well Minho hyung dances, what style he’s good at, he ponders on that thought to himself.

As they finished mixing all the ingredients together, waiting for the oven to be preheated to bake the cookies, Felix enters the classroom. He bows slightly to greet Chan and Woojin infront and swiftly but carefully makes his way to where Jisung and Minho are standing at.

“Sungie, omg I’m so so sorry I’m so late. After class I went to Binnie’s place to drop him some lunch, ate with him and lost track of time. Plus my phone was dead the whole time so I didn’t even know if you called me or messaged me”, Felix apologised to his best friend and pouted a little, knowing how soft it makes Jisung. 

Jisung wasn’t even the slightest bit mad? He was so carried away, baking with Minho that he felt sorry for forgetting about his best friend.

“No worries!! I forgive you, the price you’ll have to pay is TWO scoops of ice cream today”, Jisung pat Felix’s shoulder, the latter let out a breath of relief and glanced to the person beside Jisung.

“Oh! Minnow sunbaenim, hello!”, Felix greeted Minho with a slight bow and a huge smile as usual.

“It’s Minho by the way haha MIN-HO, you should be the same age as Jisungie right? Then you can call me hyung it’s fine”

“Yeap I am, I’m Felix! Thank you for helping Sungie out while I was late hyung”

“No worries, here you can continue where we stopped~”, side stepping to the front of the island, Minho smiled at them both, maybe a little more towards Jisung, before making his way to the other students to check up on them.

  


After Minho left them, Felix kept apologising to Jisung, the latter assuring him it’s alright and updated him on what happened before. Felix could see how his best friend talked about Minho, his classes, what clubs he was in with such excitement, it was a really cute sight to see.

“Ohh! Sungie-ah, do you maybe have a crush on a certain hyung?”, Felix smirked and nudged Jisung.

“..w-What are you saying, pssh”, Jisung tried to brush it off, he unconsciously glanced up around the room and made eye contact with Minho who smiled at him brightly, nodding his head slightly. 

Jisung felt his cheeks turn slightly warm and turned back to Felix, eyes-wide, he blurted out,  
“Felix, help me, do I have a crush on Minho hyung…?” 

Felix was amused with how cute Jisung looked like with blush creeping up his cheeks when realisation hit the latter that he may have just admitted into having a crush.

  


That day after the baking class was over (cookies turned out a little bit burn but nevertheless tasted great), they made their way to Baskin Robbins where Felix bought Jisung a double scoop of mint chocolate ice cream as an apology and they talked about Minho (mostly Jisung talking) amongst many other things.

Needless to say, Jisung went to bed that day happy and content, looking forward to seeing Minho again next week. It’s pretty hard to bump into each other when they’re in different grades and clubs, the only time and place that overlaps is the baking class.


	4. where's felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **6th February 2018**  
>     
> Felix ditches Jisung ( _again_ ), Jisung gets a new baking partner ( _again_ ).

The past weekend was a long one, with yesterday the 5th being a public holiday. On long weekends like this Felix was usually away, staying at Changbin’s place which Jisung is already used to. They usually don’t talk much when Felix is over at Changbin’s place because Jisung is considerate enough and a nice guy to not disturb their ~~mushy lovey-dovey~~ time together.

The only messages they usually exchange as “Hey, I’ve arrived at Binnie’s place, don’t miss me, love u ♥”, with Jisung’s reply of “ew i won’t miss you but ily too ಥ_ಥ”, nothing more after that.

  


Jisung woke up and contemplated of skipping his class today, he felt so tired despite not doing much over the weekend. Bundling himself up back under the blanket, he reached out for his phone to check the time. 

On the screen read ‘6/2/2018 Tuesday, 11.33AM’, the moment his eyes went over the “Tuesday”, Jisung immediately sat up, threw aside his blanket and got ready because he realised he gets to see his crush today, finally, after a week. 

After talking about Minho often with Felix, he started to realise his crush was growing despite not knowing a lot about the older boy. Felix helped him by asking Changbin hyung if he knows Minho.

Turns out, Changbin indeed knows Minho because they’re classmates, good friends even, in the same circle of friends with Chan and Woojin too. Minho is an only child which explains why he doesn’t seem like an actual hyung more like a pure innocent child, dancing is his passion since elementary school, can somewhat bake (despite being clumsy) because of his baker mum, loves food (wow like Jisung himself, must be fate) and some other things.

Jisung’s class at noon ends pretty quickly and he makes his way to the home econs room like usual, except this time he doesn’t want to wait for Felix outside, he decides that he will enter the classroom straightaway.

  


**\- felix♡ -**

hey, i’ll head into the classroom first  
c u laterrr

  


Arriving in front of the classroom door, he pocketed his phone and reached out to open the door only to be meet with Minho who opened the door from inside. Both were surprised to see each other so up close but Minho just smiled his usual kind smile, “Hi! Jisungie!!”.

Jisung can’t comprehend how many times has he seen Minho's smile and yet he still reacts the same way — _eyes-wide, ‘o’ shaped mouth_.

“H-hi Minho hyung!”, Jisung replied a little too loud for his own liking.

“Gonna come in? I’ll grab something then I’ll be right back yeah?”

“Ah yeah, okay”, Jisung moved aside to let Minho out of the doorway but at the same moment Minho did the same, like a cliché moment, they both moved at the same time, side-stepping to the left and right but still ending up in front of each other.

They could only laugh at how amusing and funny the situation was so Minho being the older one, took a step back into the classroom instead, to let Jisung enter. "Thanks hyung, see you~", he entered the classroom with a smile planted on face.

  


**\- felix♡ -**

Hey felix  
whr are you?  
are you gonna be late again bc you went to changbin hyung’s place u.u  
bc if you are istg, you will have to buy me three (3) scoops of ice cream today

Hey jisung?

Uh yeah who dis

It’s changbin hyung  
Uh sorry for replying but Felix is sleeping, his phone kept vibrating so i checked it

hi Changbin hyung!  
Nah don’t worry it’s fineeeee

So um Felix probably won’t be coming to school for a week or so..?  
He got the chicken pox…

WHAT HOW WHEN WHY WHO

He got it from one of his friends he visited last week sigh  
anyways he’s gonna stay with me until he gets well if that’s okay?  
Cause you know like, i got it before and all

Oh no felixxxxx T__________T  
Hyung pls take care of himm

Don’t worry Jisungie  
I will

Thank you hyung T_T 

Ah right, i’ve been lending him my clothes but  
Can i meet you after your classes tmrw to get some of his clothes?

Sure sure!! I’ll text you later!  
Also tell Felix to text me when he’s better!!

Thanks again Jisungie! 

No problem hyung, take care of your bf well ;)

  


Jisung glanced at his phone screen, silently thanking god for letting his dear best friend meet a guy like Changbin hyung. When will he meet his own guy who will take care of him well?

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “Hey Jisungie, Felix gonna be late again?”, Minho was standing right in front of his table with his head slightly tilted, “ _damn he looks like a lost puppy_ ”, Jisung thought to himself.

“He’s not gonna be coming for a week or so...he’s sick hyung”, pouted Jisung, not realising that he’s the one looking like a lost puppy. 

Minho listened attentively as Jisung explained what happened to Felix, the former assuring him that Felix will be fine as Changbin is a reliable boyfriend and not to worry so much. 

“Don’t worry about today and the last class next week Jisungie! I will be your partner from today onwards!”

“Huh? Hyung...what?”

“Chan said I can be your partner if Felix doesn’t show up! I think Changbin might’ve gave him the heads up about Felix missing the class?”

“O-oh..okay”, Jisung felt shy all of a sudden, damn Minho’s smile it has been affecting him so much.

  


Another day of baking, another new recipe to bake and today it’s muffins. The fun part about baking muffins is the decorations after – icings, fruits, whipped creams, etc!

Time passed pretty fast for the baking of muffins part. While waiting for them to cool off for decoration, students mingled around and had small talks. However, Jisung and Minho remained at their spot, not going around the class to mingle. 

They were somewhat in their own bubble, Jisung talking animatedly with hand gestures here and there, telling Minho some funny adventures he’s had with his best friend. Minho listened and paid full attention to Jisung, with a small smile on his face the whole time. 

Anyone could see how fond Minho’s eyes are when he looks at Jisung – well, anyone but Jisung _himself_. On the other hand, the latter had decided to accept his feelings and crush on Minho, leaving it to fate to see where it will bring him, merely enjoying every moment. 

Jisung had filled the piping bag with beige colored icing, before starting to decorate the muffin infront of him.

“Oh! Is that a..hamster?”, questioned Minho, who was in midst of drawing a bunny on his own muffin.

“Yes hyungggg, a hamster!”

“Why hamster though?”

“Ah hyung, people always say I look like a hamster! Because of my cheeks!!”, Jisung then puffed his cheeks and pointed at them. 

Minho could only stare at him because of the resemblance, “Aww it’s true then, your cheeks are really adorable Jisungie~”

Flustered at Minho’s reply, Jisung could only thank him for the compliment and continued piping the icing. Little did he know Minho noticed the slight tint of blush creeping on his cheeks. 

  


After baking class was over, Minho said he’ll buy Jisung ice cream in Felix’s place, that he will “send the bill” to Changbin, who will pay on Felix’s behalf. Jisung has never turned down food, what more free ice cream, so he agreed. Their walk there was really nice, conversations went smoothly, enjoying each other’s company with shoulders brushing against each other every now and then.

They went for dinner after having ice cream, when it was time to head back, they found out that Minho lives on the opposite block of their dorm. Coincidence? Yeah. Fate? Maybe.  
Reaching the garden in front of their dorms, Minho asked to exchange numbers, looking forward to hanging out more often. And hanging out more often is what they did, along with frequent textings.


	5. are you the one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **13th February 2018**  
>   
>  Final class, D-1 to Valentine’s Day.

Over the past week, Jisung hung out with Minho pretty often, almost every day, having at least one meal together. They had grown close pretty quickly and easily, surprisingly despite their age difference and interests. Kinda weird how their schedules aligned nicely, having time off to meet for meals and so on. 

Felix was recovering and feeling better, updating Jisung once in awhile with how he is, bragging about how his boyfriend is the best at taking care of him and all. Jisung isn’t so bitter anymore, he enjoys Minho’s company and tells his best friend all about their outings, in return receiving teases and lots of whining like “ _why haven’t you asked him out!!_ ” “ _come on’ sungie ask him out for v-day_ ” “ _wait any longer, someone is gonna snatch him my friend_ ”. 

Jisung wonders if Minho feels the same way or have even the slightest little feelings that Jisung has for him as well. When he’s alone, he has these little thoughts and scenarios play out in his head. 

How would it be if he were to ask Minho out? Valentine’s day is tomorrow and Minho hasn’t mentioned if he has any plans. But what if Minho doesn’t swing that way? What if he just dotes on Jisung like a little brother because he’s an only child. He figures he might as well just do it but at the same time he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship that had developed the past week.

  


On his way to the classroom, he thought about when and how should he ask Minho out. “Would it be too forward to ask him directly or maybe weird if I asked him out of the blue?”, he mumbled to himself. 

“Jisungieeeeeee”, a voice called from behind, he turned around only to collide with Minho who had ran towards him, with an ‘oof’ escaping his mouth. 

Both boys exchanged smiles and greetings before entering the classroom, catching up on whatever they have not. Jisung updating Minho on Felix and his class earlier, while Minho mentioned how after the last class today, next week onwards he plans on scheduling the dance club activities at this same time slot.

“Do you wanna drop by the dance studio next week and have a look?”

“For the dance club?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna start recruiting members and all. Me and the club committee will be performing! I hope you’ll be interested to join us”, Minho looking expectantly at Jisung, who honestly could only think about finally seeing Minho dance. He never tried out dancing but he thinks he’ll be able to dance pretty well, Minho being there would definitely put him at ease.

“Okay hyung~ I’ll be there”, replying with a thumbs up and a wide smile. In return, he received a happy cheer from Minho who assured him it’ll be fun and not to worry.

Final baking class was making chocolate truffles, not exactly baking but still, it’s for Valentine’s Day anyway. From melting the chocolates, to mixing them, to waiting for them to chill took a few hours. Thank god for their school providing blast chillers which sped up the chilling process.

Various boxes and decorations from ribbons to wrapping paper were provided for the students to prepare their own box of chocolate truffles. After shaping their truffles and coating them with cocoa powder, nuts and so on, they were put back into the blast chiller once again before placing them into the decorated boxes.

At the end of the class, Chan thanked everyone for attending the classes the past few weeks. He wasn’t even sure there were students who would actually sign up for the classes, being grateful that they did. Not forgetting to thank his close friends – Minho and Woojin, who volunteered to help out and did a good job in doing so.

“Don’t forget to put your chocolates in the fridge when you get home!!”, Chan called out.

One by one students said their goodbyes and thanks before filing out of the classroom. Minho and Jisung dropped by their dorms to put their self-made box of chocolate truffles in their respective room’s fridges before meeting for ice cream and dinner like usual.

  


The sun was setting as they walked back to their dorms after dinner, the skies, a beautiful shade of orange and yellow whose beauty cannot be captured. The walk back was filled with laughter, giggles, shoulders lightly touching and both unconsciously huddling closer to each other because of the light breeze.

Jisung was prepared to ask Minho out once they reached the front of their dorms. His palms were starting to feel sweaty, nervousness creeping up and they were approaching their dorms real fast. 

Halting in their steps to say goodbye, Jisung thought now or never, “Minho hyung I-” “Jisungie I-”, they both said at the same time, both with ‘o’ expressions on their faces.

“Ah hyung, you go first”, Jisung was already as flustered as he was and wished Minho wouldn’t turn him down later, he couldn’t deal with the possibility of losing Minho over such things.

Looking straight into Jisung’s eyes he asked, “..are you free tomorrow? I know I’ve never asked if you have a boyfriend but...wanna go out with me tomorrow?”, he couldn’t bare seeing the look on Jisung’s face if he rejects him so he shifts his focus onto the ground instead. Kicking around a few rocks on the ground.

What Minho didn’t expect was Jisung pulling his chin up, cupping his face and shrieking “YES YES YES!! HYUNG!! I WOULD LOVE TOO! I WANTED TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING OH MY GOD AHH”. 

Jisung was so excited and overwhelmed he didn’t think twice when he pecked Minho’s cheek. The older’s eyes went wide open, shocked at what happened and he chuckled at Jisung’s blushing face, who had realised what he had just done.

“H-hyung omg I’m so embarrassed now please don’t hate me I didn’t mean to? I mean yeah but- we’re not- i mean- like are we? hyu-”, Jisung was cut off by Minho pecking him back on the cheek. 

Minho pulled back to take a good look at Jisung’s shocked face, “I’ll see you tomorrow after school alright? Meet me at the school gates at 3pm!”, waving at the younger, walking backwards to his dorm on the other side. 

It took Jisung a few minutes to compose himself, dashing up to his dorm and flopping onto his bed before screaming into his pillow with excitement. He couldn’t believe it, Minho hyung returning his feelings? Having a Valentine’s date tomorrow? With Lee Minho? The Lee Minho, who he has been crushing on the past few weeks.

Trying (but failing) to calm himself down, he immediately called his best friend, almost screaming into Felix’s ears when he picked up his phone. The phone call lasted almost an hour before Felix had to go because he was starting to feel drowsy because of his meds. 

Before going to bed, Jisung messaged Minho and put his phone aside, not waiting for a reply.

  


**\- minho hyung♡ -**

good night minho hyung <3

night jisungie <3


	6. d-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **14th February 2018**  
>   
>  Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't planned but thought i'd just include it after drafting it out^^
> 
> t/n incase it's not obvious:  
> sungie - jisung  
> jinnie - hyunjin  
> felixboi - felix  
> minnie - seungmin
> 
> minhoe - minho  
> channie - bangchan  
> binnie - changbin  
> woojin - woojin (lol)

**\- 2000s in da house -**  
_sungie, jinnie, felixboi, minnie_

  


**_[ 9:14am ]_**

**sungie** : ILY GUYS HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

 **jinnie** : ???

 **minnie** : ???

 **felixboi** : i’m so proud of you sungie pls don’t embarrass yourself  
**felixboi** : i luv u :*  
**felixboi** : don’t forget to update ussss

 **jinnie** : ...what did i miss

 **minnie** : it's that time of the year again where jisungie is all bitter bc he’s single and lonely  
**minnie** : am i rite  
**minnie** : bc if he is, i’m gonna mute this gc

 **felixboi** : nah, he’s got a date ;D

 **jinnie** : oooh FINALLY  
**jinnie** : good luck jisungie!!!!

 **minnie** : oh wow ok i take what i said :)  
**minnie** : saranghae jisungie  
**minnie** : take care! 

**sungie** : i’m gonna pretend i didn’t see your initial reply :’)  
**sungie** : CAN CLASSES BE OVER  
**sungie** : see y’all tomorrow or never  
**sungie** : depends if i survive the date ^______^

  


**_[ 3:20pm ]_**

**jinnie** : what are you guys up to  
**jinnie** :   
**jinnie** : we’re going to han river for a picnic wheeee

 **felixboi** : ugh i’m still in bed waiting for changbin hyung to come back from classes T_T  
**felixboi** : but then after we’re gonna watch some movies hehehe  
**felixboi** : soooo  
**felixboi** :   
**felixboi** : here’s an old selfie from last v-day heheheheheeh 

**minnie** : i wonder how’s jisung doing  
**minnie** : is he still alive or

  


**_[ 4:22pm ]_**

**sungie** : OHHH MY GOD  
**sungie** : I HAVE FINALLY MET _THE_ ONE  
**sungie** : THE LOVE OF MY LIFE  
**sungie** :   
**sungie** : ISN’T HE HANDSOME  
**sungie** : we're at lotte world and he's so sweet T-T

 **jinnie** : not as handsome as me  
**jinnie** : but wow 

**minnie** : i never knew someone who looks like that would be interested in you  
**minnie** : but wow jisungie ^-^b

 **sungie** : asnljddsnf;sf  
**sungie** : i can’t even be mad at you guys bc  
**sungie** : i’m in loVE  
**sungie** : i would like to thank felix my boi  
**sungie** : my best fren fo life  
**sungie** : for dragging me to the baking class in the first place :’)))) <33333

 **felixboi** : lmao  
**felixboi** : you’re welcome mateeee <3333333

  


**_[ 8:17pm ]_**

**sungie** : SLKFANSDNALF;AS GUESS WHO AIN’T SINGLE NO MORE

 **felixboi** : YOUUUU <33333

 **minnie** : is it u

 **jinnie** : it’s not me for sure  
**jinnie** : cause i wasn’t single to begin with ay ay

 **minnie** : …

 **sungie** : ANYWAYS IT’S ME  
**sungie** : goodBYE

 **felixboi** : congrats!!

 **minnie** : jinnie and i say congrats jisungie~

  


➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

  


**\- bros for life -**  
_minhoe, channie, binnie, woojin_

  


**_[ 4:52pm ]_**

**minhoe** : oh my goodness  
**minhoe** : hyungs, binnie  
**minhoe** : jisung’s so cute  
**minhoe** : send help  
**minhoe** : he's so cuteee  
**minhoe** : 

**woojin** : aww are you guys at lotte or? 

**binnie** : lol i’m reading felix’s gc with his other friends  
**binnie** : including your jisung  
**binnie** : damn he’s really cute  
**binnie** : hhhh felix saw that reply and hit me asfklsdj

 **woojin** : lolol

 **channie** : i feel like a proud dad :’)  
**channie** : minho is finally going to get a boyfriend :')))

 **minhoe** : yes woojinnie hyung! Lotte!!  
**minhoe** : binnie aflsnsklgdnkj  
**minhoe** : ok dad :’)

  


**_[ 9:12pm ]_**

**minhoe** : guys  
**minhoe** : jisung accepted to be my boyfriend  
**minhoe** : i’m!!! so!! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 **woojin** : yayyy congrats minho!!

 **channie** : congrats minhooo

 **binnie** : CONGRATS  
**binnie** : i had to wait till you told us to congratulate you lmao  
**binnie** : i found out an hour ago from felix :)

 **minhoe** : gdi binnie  
**minhoe** : but thank you guys  
**minhoe** : ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~  
> i'd like to thank you for reading this fic <3  
> i'm still new to writing so i hope it was okay? i still feel like it's not good enough but decided to post it anyways haha
> 
> had thoughts to post it as one whole chapter but decided to split them up into chapters because of the dates.  
> if there were any spelling errors etc, i'm sorry i might've missed them out ^^;;
> 
> thank you again! ♡


End file.
